


【童海＋all海】最好不过清醒的爱着

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior, 童海
Genre: M/M, all海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: all海设定，不喜勿入





	【童海＋all海】最好不过清醒的爱着

如果说，李东海最不敢在谁面前耍性子，那一定是申东熙了。这个胖胖的哥，好像总是对于他李东海自设结界。他似乎也总是在申东熙面前做些惹人生厌的不讨喜的事情，于是两个人的关系一直处于不冷不热的状态。

 

后来，他主动勾引了申东熙，他想看看，这个总以怜悯又冷淡的眼神看着他的男人，会拒绝他的邀请吗？他赢了，但是奇怪的并不高兴。

 

最开始的时候，他对于申东熙成为练习生这件事情满心好奇。不含任何恶意地对申东熙说出“变个魔术看看”这种话，只是一时没有眼力见而已，其实他第一眼就很喜欢这个胖胖的哥哥，像超大号玩偶一样多可爱，更期待能让公司破格录取的人有多么出众的才能。可惜，第一次见面就让人讨厌了。

 

 

申东熙确实在听到那个大眼睛小虎牙的男孩子嘲讽挑衅意味的话之后，觉得收到了进入公司的第一份恶意。不过没关系，不理他就好，可惜了，小男生长得挺可人疼，性格不太好。

 

 

最先跟申东熙亲近起来的是利特，不，应该说是朴正洙。

 

其他练习生还在或抱怨或猜测公司为什么录取申东熙这样的人时，朴正洙已经主动向申东熙伸出了友好的手，将他拉入自己的小团体。朴正洙有颗玲珑心，他敏感地意识到，人不可貌相，公司肯用一个独一无二的人，这个人就绝对有独一无二的作用。

 

 

加入朴正洙的阵营后，申东熙的日子过得很奇幻。这个团体意外的团结和睦，不多的争执也很快就会熄火，熄火原因很简单——李东海。

 

 

那个坏小子，好像并不坏，相反，是这群人捧在手心里的小宝贝。

 

 

李赫宰不止一次跟他抱怨过李东海这个小尾巴，当然如果他可以不那么得意就更让人信服一些。李东海弄坏了金希澈的随身听也得不到暴脾气的希大人一顿暴揍。

 

 

呵呵，宠李东海的人有很多，但是不会有他申东熙。把李东海当成小孩子对待的行为他理解不了，也不打算加入李东海保护协会。都是离家打拼的追梦者，不该有谁被特殊优待，这并不公平。

 

 

李东海有多没眼力见就有多敏感。他感受的到申东熙对他不冷不热的态度，他在申东熙眼中应该不过就是一起练习的同事而已。第一次见面的亲近失败之后，他就小心翼翼的缩进自己的壳子里，躲在金希澈他们身后，偶尔趁着气氛好才敢跟申东熙搭几句话。

 

 

他不想更不讨人喜欢。

 

 

出道名单宣布后，申东熙也在其中。朴正洙等人并不惊讶，毕竟申东熙这个人除了比他们胖一些，才智能力都十分过人，况且，胖乎乎的形象说不定会在偶像界里另辟蹊径的获得成功呢？

 

 

李东海和李赫宰抱在一起喜极而泣，终于能够出道了，而且还是一起出道，这意味着他们一起实现梦想了。两个半大男孩儿哭的像两只湿漉漉汗津津的小猴儿，几个哥哥也各自忍着心里百般滋味分不出心力来哄孩子，倒是申东熙湿着眼眶走过来拍拍李赫宰的头。

 

 

“赫宰呀，哭的太丑啦，未来的刘志赫可要学会表情管理啊！”

 

 

李赫宰瘪着嘴一副可怜相，抽抽噎噎出声，“东熙哥，我们以后就是super junior了，哥会请吃五花肉吗？”

 

 

申东熙将这个欠揍的小猴子抱进怀里，给予他精神上的安慰，至于五花肉，对不起他还太激动，没听清。

 

 

李东海就这么可怜兮兮在旁边看着申东熙安慰李赫宰，他哭的眼睛发疼脑袋也晕，委委屈屈的自己拽着袖子擦眼泪，准备去寻找希澈哥的怀抱。

 

 

申东熙放开李赫宰，就看到旁边的小可怜李东海哭得眼睛红红，鼻尖红红，脸颊红红，连耳朵都泛着红，仿佛从眼泪里蒸腾出热气薰得人软乎乎热乎乎，特别像申东熙喜欢的刚出锅的兔子奶黄包。

 

 

没有人能对李东海不心软。申东熙再恪守界限也不行了。他轻轻柔柔拽过李东海，按着小孩儿的后脑勺拥在怀里，摩挲他突出的蝴蝶骨。李东海埋在申东熙胸前，在棉花糖一样柔软的怀抱里小小的打着哭嗝。

 

 

“不哭了我们东海，不哭了哈，哎一古，哥一会儿带你去吃肉，把我们东海掉的金豆豆都补回来！”

 

 

李赫宰抽抽噎噎开始难过，东熙哥要单独带东海开小灶了，没有未来刘志赫的份儿。

 

 

都说李东海是个傻孩子， 傻孩子对别人好也傻乎乎的。

 

 

他生日那天半夜偷偷叫醒了强仁，朴正洙，李赫宰，傻傻的在狭窄的卫生间里把自己收到的生日礼物挑挑选选送给了他们。朴正洙没有收，转头出去为这个傻弟弟哭了一场。

 

 

他们不知道的是，收到礼物的不止他们，还有申东熙。李东海把收到的一副护腕偷偷放在了申东熙的枕头旁边，忐忐忑忑，申东熙的白护腕已经旧的发黄了，这是他觉得最适合送给东熙哥的礼物了。

 

 

说来也怪，李东海受强仁无条件的宠溺，被朴正洙细心照顾，和李赫宰最亲密要好，希澈哥的礼物他还在自己攒钱，为什么要给申东熙送礼物呢？

 

 

申东熙拿着护腕也想不通，便利贴上丑兮兮的字跟李东海漂亮的脸蛋丝毫不搭，“收下将就带吧，哥^_^”，是什么感觉呢？大概就像小猫伸着湿软的小舌头在心尖尖上舔了一下吧。

 

 

木浦是李东海的家乡，海边长大的孩子都是什么样子？申东熙不清楚，但是李东海是个名字里有海，眼睛里有海，心里也有片海的孩子。

 

 

他说他最喜欢木浦的游乐场，那里设施虽然有些简陋，但是有颗特别高大的大树长在游乐场的旋转木马后面，树干上的浅浅几道划痕就是李东海的身高记录标尺。申东熙看着李东海说起游乐场时眼睛里快乐的光芒，默默地决定带李东海去首尔的游乐园玩一次，到时候多买几个甜筒给他。

 

 

可是快乐的愿景还没来得及实现，李东海就收到了父亲去世的消息。彼时他们正乱糟糟的窝在化妆室进行紧张的准备。刚出道的团体经不得一点错误，李东海一个人，不能影响整个suju，这也是父亲教他的。于是他扛过了演出，扛过了电视台到医院的五十多分钟的车程，哥哥弟弟们都被送回宿舍，他身边只有那个势利眼的经纪人。

 

 

嚎啕大哭，撕心裂肺，痛不欲生，不过都是些形容词，李东海失去父亲的感受哪里是能被描述出来的。在木浦举行的葬礼，是送别爸爸的最后一程，有anti粉来闹事，李东海很崩溃，对不起爸爸，东海还没能成为大家都喜爱的歌手。

 

 

福不双至，祸不单行。金希澈在匆匆赶来参加葬礼看望东海回程的时候，发生了车祸。

 

 

李东海在金希澈病房门口咬着自己的手才能把哭声堵在口腔，短短几天，他失去了父亲，也即将失去哥哥的爱。

 

 

昏倒在医院的李东海是被申东熙背回去的。他醒来的时候，申东熙趴在他的床边，肉乎乎的脸颊也消瘦了许多，闭着眼睛似乎睡的很熟，李东海身上是被换好的睡衣，而申东熙还穿着外套牛仔裤，趴在床边大大的一坨，李东海把自己缩起来，小脑袋抵上申东熙毛茸茸的发顶，获得了这段时间里唯一的片刻安宁。

 

 

得知李东海和电视台高管的事时，申东熙很惊讶，但震惊过后，他开始思考这件事的真实性，即使李东海本人也承认了。

 

 

令他更担心的是其他人对李东海的态度，仿佛知道这件事情的一夜过后，李东海成为了众矢之的，爱他的护他的伴他的都将他视为洪水猛兽，一副深恶痛绝的模样，那里还有之前把李东海捧在手心里的半分温情。

 

 

这很奇怪，即使李东海真的做了那种事情，也不会是出于本心，可笑的是，大家似乎都认定李东海是为了爬的更高出卖了本心，没有人为他开脱，李东海本人也沉默不辩解。

 

 

谁知道他们怀着什么心思。

 

 

申东熙的冷静聪慧在这时候促使着他不用任何恶意的想法揣测李东海，依然和李东海保持着之前还算亲近的关系，同样，最早知道这件事的金希澈也依然那么护犊子，算给了李东海冷漠黑暗的生活一点盼头。

 

 

一群毛头小子凑在一起，偶尔说两句荤话，交流下动作影片都是些平常小事，李东海的事情却给他们指引了一条偏僻的路径，沿途奇花异草闻所未闻却勾魂夺魄。

 

 

怎么想也想不到，最为温柔宽容的朴正洙会第一个侵犯自己的弟弟，李东海就是他恶劣情绪的发泄口，他生生撕下长在脸上的温柔面具，操得李东海在床上痛哭呻吟。

 

 

申东熙没想管他们，这趟浑水如果踏进去，他连皮带肉都会消融在水里再也爬不出来。

 

 

李赫宰透露出想和李东海做爱的念头时，申东熙犹豫着劝了句，“别太过分，东海受不了的。”

 

 

李赫宰紧皱着眉阴狠的剜了他一眼，“他受不了谁也得受得了我。”被抢占领地的公狼早就恨红了眼，不见血不作罢。

 

 

申东熙给自己人生的规划是一种完美的平凡，加入偶像团体，出道，实现梦想，娶妻生子，退居幕后。绝对不包括跟李东海巫山云雨，纠缠不清。但当李东海穿着他的睡衣，湿漉漉的凑过来用水润的嘴唇亲他的时候，他没办法推开他。

 

 

李东海那么瘦小，那么香，那么软，申东熙除了把他抱在怀里揉捏什么也不想做。

 

 

“神童哥，你对我好，我要回报你。”

 

 

他唇齿间的温热呼吸柔柔的扑在申东熙的嘴唇上，申东熙按住他的后脑，把他诱人的嘴巴包住，吮吸，再探入齿间，勾起湿滑的小舌头，舔舐他的舌尖和上颚。

 

 

“东海，我从来不认为你犯了错，但是现在，我反悔了。”

 

 

李东海几乎要掉下泪来，唯一认为他还是之前那个李东海的人，也被他亲手拉进了罪恶的深渊。

 

 

李东海的滋味是极好的，泪蒙蒙的大眼睛看着身上肆意妄为的男人，为所欲为的模样是朴正洙和李赫宰调教过的成果。

 

 

申东熙吻他支棱的锁骨，在他粉嫩的乳头上啃咬，无限温柔的亲他每一根瘦的可怜而突出的肋骨，把舌尖探进敏感的肚脐打转，直到申东熙分开他的双腿把他稚嫩的阴茎含进嘴里时，李东海除了抽噎一样的喘息什么都没有做。

 

 

下身被温暖的口腔包裹的感觉太舒服，李东海有些恐慌，他没有在性事里被这么温柔的对待过，他体验最多的是痛苦，快感不过一星半点。他是个犯了错的人，疼痛是应有的惩罚，能够让他误以为自己在赎罪。

 

 

“不要……神童哥，啊……求你，求你直接进来吧……”

 

 

“东海，别怕……”

 

 

李东海的眼泪喷涌而出，颤抖的哭出了声，申东熙就凑上来吻他的眼泪。

 

 

“神童哥……东熙哥……我真的很怕……”

 

 

除了申东熙，没有人告诉过伤痕累累的李东海，别怕。

 

 

申东熙进入的很慢，一寸一寸的把欲望送进李东海紧致的后穴，这不是侵犯，反而更像是一种安慰。李东海搂着申东熙的脖颈，可怜兮兮的含着嘴巴里申东熙的舌头不许他离开，后穴里热烫的性器抽插的很缓慢很温柔，他一点也不疼，很舒服，下腹和申东熙柔软的肚腩紧贴着，他的阴茎就贴在申东熙的肚子上摩擦。

 

 

高潮的一瞬间，李东海的灵魂像是飞上了木浦的天空，那里的云朵很大很厚，软绵绵的，风是暖乎乎的，埋在云朵里的李东海是自由的快乐的。

 

 

冬天总会过去，春天总会回来。从金希澈那里知晓一切真相后，李东海没打算跟大家澄清陈年往事，还需要什么清白，反正早就脏污了个彻底。

 

 

金希澈却瞒着李东海主动跟所有人坦白了当年的事，李东海，他的心一直都和他的眼睛一样，清澈干净。一片愤怒的谴责中，金希澈意味不明的苦笑。

 

 

“你们有什么好气愤的，说起来不还是沾了我的光，都是些混蛋。”

 

 

压抑的氛围扼住了他们的喉咙，谁也说不出半句反驳的话。申东熙突然站起来狠狠一拳砸在金希澈的侧脸，又猛踹他的肚子，让金希澈吐了不少酸水出来。

 

 

“呵呵。”申东熙的拳打脚踢带来的疼痛让金希澈有些头昏眼花，他瞥着眼看那个愤怒的男人，终于意识到了什么。

 

 

“你以为你他妈的头脑很清醒吗，不，你和我们一样。”


End file.
